


The Great Smex

by RoxyUsami



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Davai, M/M, im too lazy to write those, katsudon husband, not real smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyUsami/pseuds/RoxyUsami
Summary: This is just crack my friend made me write. Don't question it ٩( ᐛ )و





	

**Author's Note:**

> These notes are a lie.

It was a cold and chilly night when Russian kitten child Yuri got super horny. So he called up his man Otabek to do the sex. So he pulled up like 7 seconds later on his bike in his birthday suit. He burst down the down the door with just his fabulous haircut and saw his yura super naked too. They both looked at each other's junk and blushed, ready to commit sins. They both floated over to yura's bed and otabek stuck his hot sausage into yura's sex hole and they both came 666 times before they went out with famous Russian figure skater Viktor Lickthefuroff and his Katsudon husband yuri but with two "u's" in his name for pirozhki.


End file.
